


Like a boss

by MischiefsPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, Embarrassment, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Porn Watching, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsPrincess/pseuds/MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Can you write a oneshot where the reader is Dean Winchester's child and is caught having an intimate moment with themselves, Dean handles it like a boss. -Anon
Kudos: 17





	Like a boss

It had been a long week and you had finally gotten home from a hunting trip. You said a quick hello to your dad and uncle before retreating to your room. It had been awhile since you had the chance to have some alone time, so in your haste maybe you forgot to lock the door. You loaded up your favorite video on your phone and grabbed your vibe. It was small, but powerful enough that your hand still tingles when you are done. You gasped as you're climax neared and the video was forgotten. You whimpered and a string of 'Oh fucks' dripped from your spit slick lips. You were on the very edge, seconds away from pure bliss when the door opened. You came before you could pull the vibe away but you were forced to ruin it for yourself so you could cover up. Your dad, Dean Winchester, was standing there, blushing and looking at the ceiling.  
"I ...um…. I came in to tell you Sam got pie...thought you might want some." He told you.   
"Ok… please get out." You said, not wanting to sound rude, but being embarrassed and annoyed. He closed the door.   
"Hey Y/n." He said through the door.  
"What?" You growled, wishing he would just go away.  
"Doors have locks for a reason." He said and walked away. Your face was burning. You shut off your phone, which was still playing the video and you stached the vibe. You wanted to get off but the mood was gone. Instead you hoped in the shower and then went to get a piece of pie. 

Your father and uncle were still in the kitchen along with Castiel and Jack. You grabbed some pie and sat down.  
"Y/n, why is your face red? Are you sick?" Jack asked and he put his hand to your forehead.  
"No, Jack I'm fine." You sighed and pushed his hand away.   
"Y/n's room is just a bit warm, I'll get a fan for them later." Your dad said. You were thankful that he didn't take the opportunity to embarrass you, as you were sure John would have done to him. When they left the room you hugged him.  
"Thanks for not telling them, I would have been humiliated, well even more humiliated." You huffed.  
"Hey, Y/n, you have nothing to be ashamed about. Just lock your door from now on. And if you use my Busty Asian Beauties subscription I will shut off the wifi." He said.  
"What? Why?" You asked, confused.  
"Cause I don't like knowing I have the same taste in porn as my kid. Get a playboy." He scoffed. You rolled your eyes and chuckled.

When you came home the next day you found a skin mag and a package of batteries under your pillow. Your face flushed. Is this how a normal parent would handle this situation? Or just how Dean Winchester, the porn fairy, would? Either way, it was going to be a good night.


End file.
